Colección de One-shots
by Rianlbs
Summary: Aquí podrán encontrar parejas distintas a las usuales, habrá de todo un poco. Espero que les gusten mis historias, seguiré trabajando en ello para sorprenderlos
1. Oneshot 1

Colección de One-shots!

Hola! He estado publicando un fic muy laargo en esta página en inglés, pero como mi creatividad al parecer no tiene límites porque actualmente estoy escribiendo casi 3 historias distintas a la vez, se me vino a la mente esta nueva idea, ya que hay muchas parejas que me causan curiosidad y quise darles su poco de atención. Además la historia anterior ya tiene DEMASIADOS enredos amorosos como para agregarle más tonterías. Como primer Oneshot les traigo algo misterioso (? Las hermanas Ayase x Umi-chan.

* * *

**Demasiado tierna**

Era un día como cualquiera, la peliazul acababa de salir de clases. Todo se había vuelto más solitario desde que ya no tenían prácticas y no veía a sus amigas de tercero, pero esa tarde había recibido un mensaje que la insentivó, era de Erichika, quien le pedía que se reunieran en el parque junto a la escuela. Sin ningún motivo aparente, la joven arquera se sintió un tanto nerviosa, hace mucho no se veían y a decir verdad, sentía una especie de admiración por su superior. Dio un suspiro tratando de mantener la calma y con su bolso en un costado comenzó a caminar hacia aquel parque no muy lejano, donde desde lejos pudo divisar unos cabellos dorados danzar en el aire. Sintió como su estómago se agitaba por los nervios, finalmente la alcanzó y le hizo una reverencia seguida de una dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron y la rusa le tomó entonces de la mano.

ㅡTiempo sin verte Umi-chan, ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

ㅡPues..bastante bien la verdad, debo admitir que las he extrañado mucho...

ㅡ¿En serio? Yo también a ustedes, pero he estado algo ocupada con mis exámenes para la universidad.. Sabes que no es cosa fácil.

Comentaron mientras comenzaron a caminar sin dirección por el parque, Umi sólo se dejaba llevar por aquella alta mujer cuyos rasgos eran tan distintos a lo que acostumbraba ver que su belleza le parecía única.

ㅡDebo ser honesta contigo Umi-chan, hay un motivo por el que te he pedido hoy que vengas.

ㅡy ¿cuál sería Eri-chan?

La rubia se detuvo en seco, casualmente quedando ambas bajo un árbol de sakura. De pronto la de ojos ámbar se sintió un tanto nerviosa, tenía una extraña sensación, como un presentimiento sobre lo que le esperaba y le causaba una gran curiosidad.

ㅡTú... Umi-chan.. Siempre me has parecido alguien interesante, eres muy ordenada y estricta, esforzada.. Pero además eres muy dulce cuando quieres serlo, y muy tímida.. Siempre he pensado que eres tierna

ㅡAhmm... ¿y a qué va todo eso..?

Preguntó torpemente la arquera, ahora completamente sonrojada por las palabras de la mayor, quien sujetó con más determinación su mano y observó directamente a sus ojos.

ㅡSé que este tipo de cosas te avergüenzan mucho Umi-chan, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más... Todo ha sido muy duro desde que salí de la escuela, antes podía con ello porque estabas ahí..ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y de extrañarte.. Me gustas mucho Umi-chan..

Al oír aquellas palabras, la chica cuyo rostro estaba completamente enrojecido dio unos pasos hacia atrás descuidadamente, topándose con el tronco del árbol. Entonces desvió la mirada para no mirar a la chica frente suyo.

ㅡ¿Ha-hablas...en serio..? Gu-gustar...¿de qué forma..?

ㅡDe una forma romántica claro está ~

Dijo de forma juguetona, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa porque sus gestos le parecían muy tiernos, recordó ese entonces cuando la molestó por las cartas de sus admiradoras.

ㅡPiensa que...soy otra de tus locas admiradoras, Sonoda Umi tiene mucho de que admirar..Quizás cuando te gradúes todas te pedirán un botón

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa traviesa, estando a pocos centímetros de ella tocó su segundo botón, jugando con este con sus dedos.

ㅡSi te lo pidiera... ¿me lo darías..?

La peliazul se sentía tan nerviosa que su única reacción ante esa pregunta fue física, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, deseaba huír de allí.

ㅡB-basta... T-ta-también me gusta Eri sempai, pero si le doy mi botón todos lo verán y sería demasiado vergonzoso para mi..

Desvió la mirada al decir eso, entonces la rubia sonrió, acercándose más a ella para darle un delicado beso en su mejilla.

ㅡ¿Te gusto? ¿como amiga? No estás diciendo lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza como lo hiciste con las cartas, ¿verdad?

ㅡ¡E-esto es tan vergonsoso! ¡C-claro que no! No sabes como respondí las cartas después de eso

ㅡ¿Cómo lo hiciste..?

ㅡ"Lo siento, pero ya hay una chica de tercero que se robó mi corazón" y esa chica.. Es Ayase Eri, claro que no iba a escribirlo, es terriblemente incómodo que todos lo sepan

ㅡ¿te estás molestando Umi-chan? Sólo me divierto contigo, eres tan tierna cuando te pones nerviosa.. Por eso me gustas tanto.. Estás llena de sorpresas ¿no? Jamás pensé que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos

La chica que seguía con la vista apartada frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, estaba emocionada y feliz, pero no sabía como expresarlo, a veces era muy cerrada, en especial cuando de amor se trataba.

ㅡVamos Umi-chaaan~~~ sé honesta conmigo, quieres un beso mío, ¿verdad?

Continuó provocándola, pero de forma inesperada la de ojos ámbar volteó la vista y llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de la contraria, acariciando sus mejillas antes de dirigir sus labios hacia los delicados y suaves labios ajenos. La mayor sólo atinó a corresponder a su cálido gesto, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el momento. Era como un sueño vuelto realidad para ambas.

ㅡ¿Estás feliz ahora? Ese fue mi primer beso.. Ahora le pertenece a Eri-chan

ㅡLo estoy.. Y gracias por dármelo.. Es un honor. ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa a cenar? Estamos sólo yo y Arisa

ㅡClaro, no hay problema~

Respondió la de cabello azulado con una sonrisa, la mayor tomó de su mano con gentileza, la cual era más tosca que la suya debido a su entrenamiento de arquera. A veces pensaba que ese era su lado masculino, lo cual le parecía ciertamente encantador. Al entrar a su casa, le indicó que tomara asiento mientras ella preparaba la comida, entonces su hermana menor vio a la chica en el comedor y corrió emocionada hacia ella.

ㅡ¡Umi sempai!

Dijo casi en un grito, se sentó a su lado en el sofá inmediatamente aferrándose de su brazo, entonces la miró con una sonrisa en lo que sus ojos brillaban, definitivamente también era una rusa muy bella.

ㅡTiempo sin verte Arisa-chan

Dijo de manera educada como era de esperarse de la arquera. La menor la miraba con emoción, como una niña pequeña en una juguetería. O eso fue lo que ella pensó al verla.

ㅡ¿Qué te trae por aquí Umi sempai? ¿Mi hermana ya te sedujo? ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero a Umi sempai para mi!

Reclamó, la peliazul la miró divertida, creyendo que sólo estaba jugando. Le dedicó una amable sonrisa y le respondió.

ㅡPues..supongo que si, así fue. Eri-chan me invitó a su casa luego de reunirnos en el parque

ㅡ¡Entonces si te sedujo! ¿Cómo fue que caíste por ella? ¡Es mala Umi-chan! No creas en ella, ¡sólo te busca para fastidiarme porque sabe que me gustas!

Al oír aquellas palabras venir de la hermana menor de la chica que a ella le gustaba, se sorprendió un poco, ¿estaba jugando? Si era así, no era muy divertido ni mucho menos gracioso. Comenzaba a fastidiarse de pronto.

ㅡ¿De qué hablas? ¿gustar? Eres muy pequeña como para que te interesen ese tipo de cosas

ㅡSiempre te he admirado ¡y lo sabes! Te persigo en silencio en la escuela, siempre estoy en tu sombra.. Eres admirable, eres única, ¿cómo no sentirse cautivada? Claro, comencé a decir esas cosas a Ericchi y ella se fijó en ti, ¡y ahora te sedujo! ¡No es justo! ¡no es justo! ¡Yo me fijé en ti en primer lugar!

ㅡHey..tranquila..

Frunció los labios, no sabía porqué pero en cierta forma ella era más infantil que las chicas de su grupo que estaban en primer año y ahora pasaron a segundo. No sabía qué hacer con respecto a sus palabras.

ㅡEscucha..no es una competencia ni mucho menos un juego, no puedes decir que Eri sólo quiso ganarte. Tu hermana es una mujer muy madura y decidida. Ella no haría algo sólo por jugar o por superarte. Además...ella también me gusta

ㅡ¿Por qué Erichika y no yo..? Es porque se unió a mu's por ti, ¿verdad..? Sé que me ves como una niña pequeña, pero mi japonés aún no es tan bueno como el de Ericchi, sólo tengo a Yukiho para que me enseñe sobre la cultura y ella no sabe mucho más que yo. Además.. Pienso que si hablo como una niña será adorable para ti y me prestarás atención.. Pero hablo en serio cuando digo que me gustas..

ㅡ¿A-arisa-chan..? ¿es cierto lo que dices...?

Al preguntar eso, la mayor salió de la cocina con la comida ya preparada, llevando esta hasta la mesa. Se quitó los guantes de cocina y suspiró.

ㅡVeo que ya te lo dijo... Si, todo lo que dijo es cierto... Hasta el hecho de que me uní al grupo por ti..

ㅡ¿P-por qué hiciste tal cosa..?

ㅡverás.. Ese día que te acercaste a hablar conmigo sentí que eras una chica muy inteligente y admirable, quise conocer más de ti, saber porqué alguien tan seria y esforzada como tú quería ser parte de eso. Entonces lo entendí.. Y mientras más te conocía más llamabas mi atención. Tus abrazos repentinos hacían que mi corazón se sobresaltara, tu cercanía y calidez me resultó muy agradable.. Y ahora entiendo porqué eras así sólo conmigo..

Al oír todo eso, como era de esperarse, la arquera se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Era vergonzoso haber sido descubierta, pero no podía evitarlo, Eri era distinta a las demás, y cautivó su atención desde el primer momento. Cada vez que se veían sentía esa necesidad de acercarse a ella y sentirla, quería encontrar la calidez en esa fría apariencia y distantes palabras, y cuando se unió a Mu's logró ver como era su interior, que en el fondo podía ser muy cálida y agradable, lo cual acabó de enamorarla. Sin embargo, en medio de su momento romántico estaba Arisa molesta, entonces jaló de la manga a la peliazul para llamar su atención.

ㅡEricchi ya te robó tu primer beso ¿no? Entonces, ¡yo tomaré el segundo!

Y sin siquiera permitirle decir algo o defenderse, la pequeña Ayase se apoyó en ella acorralándola en el sofá, entonces capturó sus labios, tomando por sorpresa a la joven arquera, cuya cabeza parecía estar por explotar de tanta confusión y pensamientos contrariados.

ㅡ¡Basta Arisa! Umi-chan ya tomó una decisión, ¡ella gusta de mi!

La rubia mayor se quejó y apartó a su hermana, esta vez dándole ella un beso en sus labios, Umi se sentía mareada y acomplejada, ni siquiera le daban tiempo de reaccionar. Ambas se aferraban a sus brazos y se miraban con recelo, llenando su rostro de besos en una especia de competencia que la estaba sacando de quicio.

ㅡ¡BASTA LAS DOS! Eri-chan, me decepciona mucho que te comportes así, ya eres casi una adulta, y siempre has sido madura... No puedo creer que te hayas puesto a pelear con tu hermana y me hayan usado de conejillo de indias para su entretención. Y tú Arisa.. Si sabes como me siento, deberías saber respetarlo y no intentar forzarme a algo más. Pero en estos momentos estoy realmente molesta con ambas y no quiero saber más de ustedes.

Sus frías palabras acompañadas de su mirada tenebrosa las hizo a ambas quedar sorprendidas, Eri estaba tan celosa que se dejó llevar y no notó lo que estaba provocando. La culpa la invadió al ver lo molesta que estaba, Umi se había puesto de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, pero Eri tomó de su mano deteniéndola.

ㅡLo siento Umi-chan.. Es mi culpa, me dejé llevar... Sé que esto no es lo que esperabas ver de mi, pero quiero que sepas que yo he sido honesta con respecto a mis sentimientos, y no estoy jugando contigo ni mucho menos quise hacerte sentir incómoda.. Debí haberme detenido antes, fue torpe de mi parte..

Al oír sus palabras, la de cabello azulado suspiró y volteó para encontrarse con esos serenos y pacíficos ojos celestes, entonces suspiró y asintió.

ㅡBien...¿por qué no cenamos juntas? Luego habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso.. Ni crean que se saldrán con la suya tan fácil.

Ambas rubias asintieron y se sentaron con ella en la mesa, comenzando a comer en silencio. Sabían que Sonoda llegaba a ser realmente aterradora cuando estaba molesta, por lo que no emitieron palabra alguna y sólo obedecían.

ㅡEntonces...díganme.. ¿por qué rayos se descontrolaron de esa forma?

Dijo aún irritada, ambas tocieron casi atorándose con la comida, y luego de beber un poco pudieron responderle, lo cual hicieron al unísono.

ㅡ¡Eres demasiado tierna!

ㅡ¿Tierna? Vengo hasta aquí con la mejor de las intenciones y lo mejor que pueden decirme es que no se resistieron a acosarme y abusar de mi ¿porque soy tierna? Ustedes dos son... ¡Son demasiado torpes! Yo no soy su juguete, ni mucho menos su forma de entretención, si les gusta tanto dar besos, entonces hagan incesto y déjenme fuera de esto ¿quieren?

A pesar de estar furiosa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas tras haber escuchado lo que ambas decían, por lo que ambas la miraban embobadas otra vez, era realmente linda cuando se avergonzaba.

ㅡL-lo sentimos en verdad Umi-chan.. No quisimos hacerte sentir así, no volverá a suceder, ¿no es así Arisa?

ㅡN-no..también lo siento Umi sempai.. Debí haber respetado tus sentimientos.. No volveré a molestar más con eso..

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada, entonces la arquera suspiró, dándose por vencida.

ㅡBien, se salvan por ahora. Arisa, estás perdonada pero no quiero que vuelvas a perseguirme ni mucho menos a acosarme. Y Erichika, estás a prueba. Si no demuestras ser digna de mi me perderás.

ㅡHarasho...

Ambas hermanas respondieron al mismo tiempo algo aterradas pero a su vez trataron de comprender su molestia. Continuaron comiendo en silencio y luego Umi se fue a su casa. Las cosas no serían fáciles para Eri de ahora en adelante.


	2. Oneshot 2

**Olvídame**

¿Qué harás el día en que sepas lo que siento? Estarás destrozada, y ya nada será igual. ¿Qué harías si me vieras con alguien más? Ni me imagino el terrible dolor que sentirías, las noches que pasarías en vela sufriendo por mi culpa, ¿y si te aparto sin decirte el porqué? Será cruel, no sé si yo misma esté dispuesta a perderte. ¿podrías apoyarme? No lo creo... Nuestra amistad es fuerte, pero también lo son tus sentimientos. Ni siquiera necesito que lo digas, lo veo reflejado en todas tus acciones. Es egoísta, pero necesito de ti, eres importante en mi vida. ¿y si digo una gran mentira y acabamos con esto de una vez? Odiaría mentirte, y más perderte, pero no puedo pensar sólo en mi, cuando sé que tu mundo está a punto de derrumbarse por mi culpa...

ㅡ¿Ma-Maki-chan..? ¿por qué lloras?

ㅡ¡N-no estoy llorando! Es sólo que tengo sueño y mis ojos están agotados, ¿podemos ir a dormir ya? Esta película apesta.

ㅡQue mala eres Maki-chan, está bien, sólo porque no me gusta verte desanimada

ㅡ¡Niicoo chaan! Ven aquí...

No es tan malo abrazarnos, ¿o si?, no estoy jugando con sus sentimientos..¿o si..? Esa noche dormimos juntas en mi habitación, era agradable estar con ella, a veces salíamos juntas pero... Las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

*Se escucha un celular vibrar. Mensaje:

"Buenas noches Maki-chan~ No olvides que me debes un crêpe, lo quiero mañana nos vemos"*

Dando un suspiro, miré a quien estaba profundamente dormida a mi lado, esperando que no se despertara. Me sentía realmente mal con esto.. Era como si la estuviese engañando aunque ni siquiera éramos más que amigas, de hecho, ni siquiera se me ha declarado.. Sólo bromea de vez en cuando, pero sé que son indirectas suyas.

"Buenas noches Umi-chan..."

Mordí mi labio, cerrando con fuerza los ojos tras aquel momento de intensas sensaciones confusas en mi pecho y en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Nico parecía un dulce ángel a mi lado.. Debo admitir que tiene su encanto, es realmente tierna, e incluso pudo haberme gustado si no la hubiera conocido. Si no fuera por Honoka...

A la mañana siguiente como de costumbre Nico estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para nosotras, traté de lucir lo más tranquila y feliz posible, pero el remordimiento me carcomía la consciencia.

ㅡNico hizo muchos hotcakes para Maki chan ya que se ve aún desanimada, Nico la mejor idol de japón es considerada con sus compañeras, claro está, no puede dejar que decaigan.

Me dijo con una sonrisa mientras servía el desayuno, yo la observaba en silencio, quizás en algún momento debía decírselo, no podía esperar a que ella misma lo descubriera.

ㅡNico siempre sonríe, Nico Nico Nii ¿no es así? Odiaría a la persona que se atreviera a borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro... Incluso, si fuera yo misma.

ㅡ¿Qué quieres decir Maki chan? No hay manera de que puedas hacer desaparecer mi sonrisa, a menos que me hagas enojar

ㅡDa igual, no quiero que lo entiendas tampoco.

ㅡTsun tsun~

ㅡY tú esta mañana andas muy dere dere, así que no te burles. No todo el tiempo puedo andar tan animosa como tú ¿vale?

ㅡ¿Pasó algo? Estás más gruñona de lo usual.

ㅡ¿Estás diciendo que soy gruñona? ¡Mira quien habla!

ㅡAish, Maki chan, realmente ¿no te cansa estar siempre discutiendo conmigo? Nico ya no quiere discutir.. Al menos no hoy

ㅡy ¿qué te tiene a ti de tan buen humor?

ㅡSólo compartir con una buena amiga como Maki chan me alegra el día~

ㅡQue sencilla eres... Quisiera poder decir lo mismo.

ㅡ¿No te alegra pasar el tiempo con Nico?

ㅡNo es eso, es sólo... Geez, sólo olvídalo ¿si?

ㅡ¿Qué pasa?

ㅡSólo he estado pensando mucho últimamente, no es nada.

Me limité a decir, y comencé a comer para no tener que seguir dando explicaciones, aún no era el momento, aún no sabía lo que pasaría. Aún...no quería lastimarla. Tras finalizar me despedí de ella en la puerta sin explicarle bien lo que iba a hacer, sólo me limité a decir que saldría con una amiga. Si claro, no podía decirle que vería a la niña que me gusta.

Antes de llegar al parque, me detuve frente a una tienda y miré mi reflejo en la vitrina, arreglé mi cabello y sonreí, esperaba poder impresionarla ya que llevaba puesto un nuevo vestido. Caminé hacia nuestro lugar de encuentro y allí la vi, tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello danzaba armoniosamente con el flujo del viento.

ㅡ¡Umi chaaan!

La llamé con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, mi corazón daba fuertes punzadas por los nervios y la emoción. Ella igualmente sonrió, sentí como si mil flechas me hubiesen sido lanzadas directo al corazón. No por nada era arquera.

ㅡTardaste un poco, creí que ya no vendrías. Debes ser más puntual, no querrás llegar tarde a una presentación, o peor, cuando trabajes en el hospital de tus padres llegar tarde a una operación.

ㅡTan seria y dramática. Vamos por el tonto crêpe y acabemos el asunto.

ㅡAlguien está gruñona hoy~

ㅡUmi sempai, ponte de pie y acompáñame.

Me acerqué a ella, quien estaba sentada en una banca, y cogí su mano con gentileza. Ella la apretó y se puso de pie, caminando junto a mi felizmente.

ㅡTe acompleja demasiado ¿verdad?

ㅡ¿D-de qué hablas?

ㅡPuedo leerte como un libro~ sé por lo que estás pasando.

ㅡN-no pasa nada, estoy bien, en serio.

ㅡMaki chan, sabes que a mi no me engañas.

Se detuvo de pronto, volteando para colocarse frente a mi. Por unos instantes me perdí en sus hermosos ojos ámbar, pero rápidamente aparté la mirada sonrojada.

ㅡ¿lo ves? Lo sabía~  
ㅡ¿D-desde cuándo lo sabes..?

ㅡSiempre lo supe, observo todo lo que haces Maki chan~

ㅡL-lo siento...

ㅡNo lo sientas..

De pronto, se acercó a mi y besó mi mejilla, ya era como la enésima vez que lo hacía y aún me sonrojaba mucho por eso. Podía sentir como mi rostro ardía de vergüenza.

ㅡ¿Ves? No se necesitan palabras, pero si no te ha quedado claro aún..sé que te gusto, y tú también me gustas.

ㅡU-Umi chan... ¿No que este tipo de cosas te avergonzaban mucho?

ㅡEs cierto, pero.. No es lo mismo contigo, por eso sé que me gustas.

ㅡ¿E-estás segura..? Eri sempai es m-mejor que yo..

ㅡ¿Eri dices? Por favor, ella y Nozomi ya parecen esposas. Sólo somos buenas amigas, ¿celos?

ㅡC-claro que no, ¿por qué habría de t-

Antes de poder siquiera completar la oración, sentí una extraña y suave sensación, tan única, delicada e indescriptible que sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Mi rostro ardía y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en seco.

ㅡHazlo con delicadeza...decírselo a Nico sempai.. Quiero que estés sólo conmigo.

Me dijo, guiñando después de haberme besado tan de la nada. ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara? No podía siquiera hablar o moverme. Sólo me dejé llevar por ella arrastrada hasta un puesto donde compramos los benditos crêpes.

ㅡ¿Qué tal está tu crêpe?

ㅡMmm..bien..

ㅡ¿Tan bueno como mi beso~?

ㅡMm...No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasará..

Le comenté un tanto apenada, ella frunció el ceño molestándose un poco, o eso parecía, hasta que colocó su mano sobre la mía y la acarició con su pulgar.

ㅡTranquila... No te presionaré, no quiero hacerte sentir culpable por esto.

Al oír sus dulces y amables palabras miré hacia su perfecto rostro y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

ㅡTú no tienes la culpa de nada, por favor, tenme paciencia..

ㅡSi no te tuviera paciencia no estarías aquí comiendo conmigo

ㅡ¿Qué quieres decir?

ㅡA veces eres un poco hartante, deberías empezar a ser más honesta conmigo al menos~

ㅡ¡Hey! ¿no que te gustaba...?

Bajé la cabeza un tanto avergonzada y apenada por lo que me dijo, pero ella tomó mi rostro y lo alzó para hacerme mirar a sus ojos.

ㅡAsí es, sólo digo que sería bueno, no que sea malo como eres ahora. ¿Mañana podré verte otra vez o tienes otra cita con tu prometida?

ㅡ¿P-prometida? ¡Pero que tonterías dices! L-lo veré, Nico chan me pidió ir de compras con ella

ㅡPero tienes que bajar el crêpe, mañana por la mañana iremos a trotar, después puedes ir con ella.

ㅡEstá bien... ¿No te molesta que salga con ella? ¿cómo sabes si no me decido por ella?

Le pregunté un tanto insegura ya que parecía no importarle eso, ella rió apartándose un poco de mi y volviendo a ingerir un poco de su crêpe.

ㅡNo eres mi novia, eres libre de seguir a tu corazón, ya sabes lo que siento. No puedo obligarte a quererme.. Aunque yo diría que ya caíste completamente

ㅡ¿Ah si? ¿Qué harías si me ves besando a Nico chan?

ㅡUno nunca sabe lo que realmente pasará hasta que lo vive, no quiero pensar en eso porque sé que dolerá.

Al oír sus palabras me tranquilicé un poco, quizás tiene razón, he estado pensando demasiado y no necesariamente será así. Me acerqué a ella un tanto nerviosa, tenía una mancha en la mejilla, era la perfecta excusa. Entonces le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

ㅡTenías una mancha...

ㅡSi claro~

ㅡEn serio, y aún está ahí..

Tomó su celular y rió al ver mi reflejo y la mancha en su mejilla, entonces se apuntó con un dedo.

ㅡEntonces quítala por mi...

ㅡD-de acuerdo..

Le dije ya sonrojada aún más, mi pecho era un desastre, y mi mente a este punto estaba en blanco, no sé como es que llegué a hacer algo tan vergonzoso. Pero lamí su mejilla. Sin poder contenerme siquiera, le di un extenso beso en su mejilla y luego la abracé.

ㅡVaya, parece que alguien no se aguanta

ㅡ¡C-cállate!

Soltó una sutil risita y volteó su rostro para besar mi frente, era tan agradable estar con ella, aunque no quería que nadie nos viera, pero no podía resistirme, no era capaz de ser fría con ella, la vergüenza me inundaba pero sentía una indescriptible comodidad, tal que prefería no mencionarlo, no quería exponerme tanto, que supiera lo mucho que ya me gustaba sin siquiera estar juntas. Aunque ya llevábamos unas cuantas semanas saliendo juntas pero nada serio había pasado hasta hoy, es por eso que me dejé llevar.

Caminamos juntas por el parque, las sakuras acababan de florecer, era una situación bastante incómoda, porque sentía ganas de acercarme más a ella. Pero en mi mente sólo tenía negativos pensamientos sobre lo mal que haría sentir a Nico. Estando ya bajo la sombra de un árbol, Umi buscó algo en su bolso, no le tomé importancia y aproveché de revisar si tenía mensajes, pero pronto extendió su mano empuñada frente a mi rostro.

ㅡAnda, ten.

Me dijo con simpleza, su rostro estaba sonrojado, reí un poco ante su reacción y recibí lo que tenía en la mano. Era un pequeño envoltorio rosado con tres bombones de chocolate dentro, y una pequeña nota que decía 'Por si dudas de que te quiero.' No pude evitar sonreír ante su ternura y de inmediato quise probar uno, le di una mordida y pude sentir como se derretía en mi boca, era delicioso, claramente casero.

ㅡB-baka.. Te tomaste la molestia de cocinar esto...

ㅡY que lo digas..son sólo tres porque los demás quedaron mal

Dijo ahora incluso con sus orejas enrojecidas, reí nuevamente, sin intensión de burlarme. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano suavemente.

ㅡGracias.. Ya es tarde, me la pasé muy bien contigo. Nos vemos mañana~

ㅡY no olvides llegar puntual, si puedes...llega antes a la práctica del Lunes, te estaré esperando.

ㅡYa te adelantas ¿eh? Baka.. Adiós.

Prácticamente huí de allí, antes de que me rindiera ante las tentaciones que sentía. Quería estar todo el día con ella, quería besarla, quería que siguiera diciéndome todas esas cosas bellas que me dijo hoy. Pero no iba a decir eso, además debo solucionar primero las cosas con Nico. Aunque quiera, no puedo ser egoísta.

Ya de noche, las cosas volvían a ponerse mal. ¿Cómo podría yo ser tan cruel de lastimar a una chica tan tierna como Nico? Umi cocinó con gran esfuerzo para mi hoy, pero cada vez que está en mi casa Nico ha preparado la comida casi como una chef profesional. Siempre me consiente. ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan débil? ¿Se creen que voy a depender de ellas? Pff, que tontería.. De partida siempre fui solitaria, no necesito que me protejan, ya es muy tarde para eso. Mi celular vibró, tenía un tierno mensaje que Nico chan acababa de enviar y me acomplejaba aún más.

"Maaaki chaaan, Nico quisiera dormir contigo hoy también~ Cuando no gruñes y sólo descansas eres muy tierna."

"No te vuelvas tan dependiente, ¡y no soy tierna!"

"¿Admites entonces que si eres gruñona? Hehe "

"¡No es verdad! Basta ya.. Mañana iremos juntas de compras, no insistas."

"¿Ves como eres de gruñona? Nos vemos entonces "

A la mañana siguiente me apresuré para llegar a la hora y que Umi sempai no se enojara, salí lo antes posible, pero choqué con ella en la puerta.

ㅡ¡OUCH!

ㅡL-lo siento, fue mi culpa, quise venir a buscarte~

ㅡB-baka.. Vamos

Ella sonrió y tomó de mi mano, entonces caminamos hasta el mismo parque del día anterior y comenzamos nuestra rutina de trote. Era fin de semana por lo que era un entrenamiento que únicamente tendríamos nosotras. Deberíamos descansar..pero yo simplemente la sigo como si fuera inevitable hacerle caso.

ㅡVamos Maki chan, sólo un poco más~

Me animó, llevábamos ya una hora trotando y haciendo ejercicio, estaba agotada y completamente sudada. La miré de reojo negando con la cabeza, entonces ella accedió a sentarnos un rato.

ㅡTen, deberías tener más resistencia ya.

Me dijo abriendo una botella de agua para mi, la cogí y comencé a beber con algo de desesperación porque me sentía ahogada, pero cuando bajé la botella.. Nico chan estaba allí frente a nosotras. Umi me miró y luego a ella, noté la incomodidad en su expresión, yo estaba sobresaltada y no sabía que decir.

ㅡB-buenos días Nico chan..

ㅡPensé que eramos buenas amigas, ¿cuándo me dirías que esa amiga era Umi? Ni que fuese malo, no sé porqué me ocultas cosas.

ㅡE-escucha Nico-chan.. No quise ocultarte nada, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

ㅡNo, sea lo que sea que quieras decir dilo aquí y ahora.

ㅡL-lo decía por tu bien. No es lo que crees, es peor. No quería lastimarte, es por eso que no quise decirte

ㅡ¿Decirme qué? No es como que no puedas tener otras amigas además de mi.

ㅡ¡No es eso! Mira..yo sé que te gusto, se nota, y mucho.. Pero a mi me gusta Umi, ¿entiendes? Por eso.. Por eso te he estado evitando, lo siento, lo sé, soy horrible, puedes odiarme.. Realmente no quería lastimarte, no quería verte sufrir por mi culpa, por eso tenía que pensar como decírtelo..

ㅡ¿Gustarme? ¿por qué crees que me importaría lo que haces con tu vida? Si quieres arruinar el grupo con tu lesbianismo es asunto tuyo, tengo cosas mejores de las que preocuparme. Y no, sólo fui amable contigo, traté de ser una buena amiga, pero veo que lo mal entendiste todo. Me ofende que pensaras eso de mi, y más que no me contaras eso..

ㅡD-de acuerdo, lo siento..

ㅡNo, no lo sientes, no tienes idea de nada. Adiós.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo, más obvio fue cuando huyó rápidamente, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y sus palabras sonaban realmente dolidas. Traté de ir tras ella y pedirle disculpas, o por lo menos estar para ella, abrazarla y tratar de mejorar las cosas, pero Umi sostuvo firmemente mi muñeca.

ㅡNo vayas.. Sólo la lastimarás más y ella a ti, quédate conmigo, por favor...hazlo al menos una vez, por mi..

ㅡ¿U-umi chan?

ㅡSé que la quieres mucho, y realmente me preocupa que decidas ir con ella y dejarme de lado finalmente. Lo haces cada vez que ella te llama, ¿por qué no habrías de hacerlo cuando es realmente importante? No puedo esperar nada de ti, soy yo quien está enamorada..

ㅡ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? ¡Claro que no! Te amo Umi chan, serás mi novia y todas lo sabrán, estaré siempre a tu lado y ahora ya no habrá ningún impedimento, podremos ser felices juntas..

ㅡQuizá tenga razón, quizás estamos arruinando el grupo con nuestro egoísmo, ella está realmente dolida, ya habrá un ambiente malo entre nosotras, las demás la defenderán y habrán aún más conflictos, ¿es eso lo que quieres? Yo no puedo con eso, te amo, realmente te amo mucho.. Pero quizá sea mejor que nos olvidemos de esto...

Al oír sus palabras sentí como si el mundo se oscureciera, como si me hubiese ensordecido, trataba de pensar en que hacer, no quería perder todo, no así, no.. Umi se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, pero por suerte logré que mi cuerpo atinara y me abracé con fuerza a su pierna.

ㅡ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! Luchamos mucho por esto juntas, no puedes darte por vencida ahora, quizá con el tiempo las cosas sean mejor, por favor, quédate junto a mi..

ㅡNishikino san, no hagas esto más difícil, te lo suplico, déjame ir. Olvídame, así como Nico se olvidará de ti.. Es la mejor opción. A decir verdad hace tiempo ya vengo pensando eso.

ㅡ¿Querías olvidarme? ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el principio? Y yo quedo como la tonta que cayó por ti, la tonta que lastimó a su mejor amiga y que por tu culpa ahora se ha quedado sola.

ㅡSi, por mi culpa, así fue, soy una desgraciada, por eso debes olvidarte de mi, sólo te he hecho sufrir, nada bueno puede venir de esto.

ㅡ¿crees que Nico chan estaría feliz si sabe que rechacé estar con ella por ti y que ni siquiera lo conseguí? ¡Se sentirá fatal! ¿Qué más quieres que sufra? Se egoísta de una vez, deja de pensar en las consecuencias y piensa en lo que tú quieres, piénsalo, y dímelo.

ㅡNo puedo ser egoísta. Pienso..que quisiera besarte ahora, pero no lo haré, debo ser fuerte y resistir la tentación.

ㅡEres una tonta ¿sabes? Me tienes, ahora, sólo para ti.. Y no lo aprovechas.

ㅡYo sabré lo que hago, ahora déjame en paz.

Dicho eso, me empujó de su pierna y comenzó a caminar, pero yo me apresuré y volví a abrazarla, ahora desde atrás, las lágrimas me ahogaban y apenas podía ver.

ㅡNo me dejes sola.. Te amo, y quiero estar contigo..

ㅡ¿Me amas? Ya no sé que creer, más parecías enamorada de Nico, siempre lo pareciste, desde antes que todo esto comenzara..¿para qué seguir siendo una molestia? Ustedes dos pueden ser felices juntas.

ㅡ¿Qué dices? Yo no la amo, te amo a ti.. ¿por qué no me crees?

ㅡMe lo dijeron... Eri.. Las vio en el campamento, ya no me mientas más, déjame en paz.

Me empujó hacia atrás y rápidamente se soltó de mi, entonces huyó, sólo alcancé a ver sus lágrimas deslizándose por su bello rostro, tenía razón, yo.. Había besado a Nico chan en el campamento. En ese tiempo, me gustaba.. Pero mis sentimientos cambiaron cuando conocí a Umi. Ya no tengo como hacerle creer que es a ella a quien amo, tenía razón, siempre protegía a Nico y corría por ella, dejándola detrás. Tal vez fui demasiado egoísta, le hice enamorase de mi cuando sentía algo por Nico, y ahora la he lastimado. Fui una idiota.. Y estas son las consecuencias de mi error.


	3. Oneshot 3

N/A: Juro que mi intención no era volver a Maki la neko de soldier game, ha sido mera casualidad ;; **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC ES CATEGORÍA M , SI LO LEES HAZLO BAJO TU PROPIO CONSENTIMIENTO. **

* * *

**Esto está mal**

Luego de pasar la tarde en nuestro extenuante campamento de entrenamiento, ha llegado la hora de la cena por lo que todas estaban deseando poder ducharse primero. La casa de Maki tenía 3 baños, pero como todas estaban urgidas decidimos que entraríamos de a dos. Claro, eso no tenía porqué ser una dificultad ya que todas somos mujeres y amigas..

¿A quien intento engañar? Me gustan las mujeres, y quizás las mire, pero ojalá me toque Nozomi porque no me gustaría incomodar al resto, ella está acostumbrada a esa rareza mía y sabe que no le haré nada. No quiero espantar a nadie. Voy a llamarla antes de qu-

ㅡ¡Vamos Nicocchi! Quiero terminar luego para que comencemos a cocinar, muero de hambre

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Está loca? ¿qué haré yo? Cielos.. No me digas que me tocará con ella, con Maki-chan, oh no.. Ella es...mi debilidad. Miré a mi alrededor, Rin jalaba del brazo a Hanayo, Umi y Honoka decidieron ir con Kotori a la vez para no dejarla sola. La pelirroja me observó entonces, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y el ceño fruncido.

ㅡAl parecer me toca contigo, habrá que esperar a que desocupen un baño, quizás comiencen a comer sin nosotras.

ㅡEs lo de menos... Maki chan.. No me odies..

ㅡ¿A qué va eso? No es como que no me guste estar en el grupo o algo..

ㅡN-no es eso, mejor olvídalo..

Al desocupar el baño, Nozomi me miró con una sonrisa cínica. ¿Qué? ¿Lo había planeado todo a mis espaldas? Jamás debí decirle, ¿qué tenía en la cabeza? Olvidé completamente lo buena que es para molestar, pensé que si le confiaba un secreto de tal embergadura no dejaría que fuese expuesto con tal facilidad. Maki jaló de mi brazo y no tuve más opción que seguirla dentro. Miré a mi alrededor notando lo gigante del baño, por supuesto, la familia Nishikino es muy adinerada. Pero cuando regresé la mirada hacia mi estimada compañera estaba tratando de desabrochar su sostén.

ㅡEri chan, ¿podrías ayudarme? Mis brazos están cansados después de tanta práctica y me duele alcanzar mi espalda.

ㅡC-claro, no hay problema..

Suspiré en un intento de calmarme, su hermosa, esvelta y blanca espalda fue expuesta ante mis ojos. Con sumo cuidado desabroché su sostén, y ella lo dejó a un lado, entonces entró a la ducha.

ㅡ¿No vienes? ¿A caso Eri chan es vergonzosa?

Me preguntó con un tono pesado, sin embargo estaba sonrojada, más porque yo estaba embobada mirando su espléndido cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Estaba desnuda ante mis ojos, era imposible que pudiese controlarme a este punto. Nozomi, juro que me lo pagarás caro. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de decirle que me gusta, y ahora tengo que bañarme con ella. Es realmente cruel, Maki se espantará y no querrá volver a verme a la cara. Podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían en lo que me desnudaba. Sentía más vergüenza de lo usual, después de todo, era ella quien me vería, quien quizás juzgaría mi físico, aunque es muy poco probable que le gusten las mujeres también. Y si ese fuera el caso, ella estaría con Nico chan antes de siquiera considerarme como una opción.

ㅡ¿En qué piensas tanto? ¿Te acompleja que te vea desnuda?

ㅡN-no es eso...

ㅡEstá bien.. No sé porqué no te creo. En fin, ¿podrías lavar mi espalda? Por favor.. Esto es tan vergonzoso.

Me dijo bajando la cabeza, yo asentí sin saber que decir, iba a tocar su cuerpo desnudo. Mis manos sudaban pero el agua lo lavaba, cogí el jabón y comencé a frotar su delicada piel con cuidado, mi rostro ardía y sentía que mi corazón daba fuertes brincos, o simplemente latía demasiado rápido. La tentación era mucha, más después de que accidentalmente pasé a llevar uno de sus pechos. Mordí mi labio y me condené en silencio a mi misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Maki chan me había confiado su cuerpo y yo me aprovecharía. Pero me urgía hacerlo. Deslicé mis manos hasta sus pechos y comencé a frotar estos gentilmente, al comienzo ella no dijo nada, sólo noté su rostro sonrojado, se veía un tanto incómoda, su rostro era tan adorable que no pude resistir más. Posé mi cabeza en su hombro para poder ver sus pechos, y con la punta de los dedos apreté sus pezones.

ㅡ¡Ahhn! ¡Eri sempaii! ¡¿Qué haces?!

ㅡPerdóname Maki chan, perdóname.. No puedo resistirlo más..

Dicho esto, mi consciencia se desvaneció en un mar de lujuria, y giré mis dedos en torno a su pezón. Maki en respuesta cerró sus ojos gimiendo nuevamente.

ㅡ¡B-basta! Se siente extraño...

ㅡ¿Se siente bien..?

ㅡ¡N-no!

Me dijo dudando un poco, entonces giré con fuerza su piel sensible, haciéndole morderse el labio para callar su incontrolable respuesta. Entonces asintió rendida, sonreí ampliamente al saber que lo estaba disfrutando.

ㅡ¿Puedo continuar entonces...?

Le susurré, ella era inocente, tiene dos años menos que yo, posiblemente no tenía idea de lo que hacía con su cuerpo ni el porqué sentía ese placer. Volvió a asentir estando completamente sonrojada, tanto como su cabello. Entonces besé su pálido cuello con gran deseo, dándole una clara pista de mis intenciones. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

ㅡE-e-eri... ¿n-no estás insinuando que..?

ㅡMe gustas Maki chan, mucho, desde que te conocí sentí un gran interés y sí, moría de celos cuando te veía tan cercana a Nico, quizás es ella quien te guste, y siento ser tan descarada, pero no puedo resistirlo, quiero todo de ti..

ㅡ¡¿Quién te dijo que me gustaba Nico chan?! N-no es así.. Si vas a hacer algo, no te detengas, siento una extraña sensación de urgencia y quiero que se vaya de una vez..

ㅡ¿Ah si..? Y dime.. ¿dónde la sientes?

ㅡ¿P-por qué habría de decírtelo?

ㅡPara saber donde debo complacerte, boba~

ㅡ¡N-no lo diré! Es vergonzoso..

Bajó nuevamente la cabeza avergonzada, sonreí con astucia, sabiendo ya lo que su cuerpo pedía. Deslicé mis manos por su plano vientre, bajando hasta su entrepierna, entonces coloqué una mano sobre su intimidad.

ㅡ¿Será...Por aquí..?

ㅡ¡N-No! ¡N-no toques eso! Es sucio..

ㅡPero tu cuerpo pide que lo toque~ sólo mírate, estás temblando..

ㅡ¡C-cállate!

Sonreí y deslicé un dedo en su interior, pronto encontré su lugar más sensible y propenso a estímulos, el cual le produciría un gran placer.

ㅡEstás muy húmeda aquí abajo, ¿sabes..? No mientas, sé que lo quieres..

Le susurré, ella sólo asintió y mordió con fuerza sus labios, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo. Su expresión facial era tan adorable que no podía resistirme. Masajeé esa zona intensamente, la pelirroja entre mis brazos emitía gemidos mudos, de seguro era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como esto. Entonces decidí entrar más en ella.

ㅡ¡AAAHNN!

Gimió con fuerza, su rostro expresaba dolor, me preocupó que pudiese lastimarla, pero era inevitable que doliera la primera vez. Deslicé mi dedo dentro y fuera con delicadeza y lentitud, con tal de no lastimarla mucho, acelerando el gesto cada vez que sentía que su interior suplicaba por más.

ㅡEsto te dolerá.. Pero prometo que sólo será por un tiempo, luego no lo notarás siquiera..

Le indiqué, entonces introduje un segundo dedo en ella. Estaba muy apretado, pero de a poco logré hacerme espacio y ella gemía de dolor, pero no se quejaba, sólo se dejaba llevar y yo disfrutaba del saber que estaba dándole lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Poco a poco su intimidad se contrajo hasta que llegó a su fin, entonces retiré mi mano y la abracé con fuerza.

ㅡ¿Duele mucho? Lo siento Maki-chan..

ㅡN-no lo sientas, eres buena en esto..

Me contestó, entonces se volteó y sus cautivantes ojos ametistas se encontraron con los míos, ella entrecerró sus ojos, llevando sus brazos hasta mi cuello y me miró con una sonrisa.

ㅡN-no se lo digas a nadie.. Por favor...

ㅡTranquila, será nuestro secreto~

ㅡEstá bien..confío en ti..

Me susurró, entonces acercó más su cuerpo al mío y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Aquella suave y cálida sensación revolvió mi estómago, era como besar un marshmallow, incluso sus labios sabían dulce. Sonreí y correspondí a su gesto sujetando su cintura, y ella se dejó llevar por el impulso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca.

ㅡ¿Estás segura de esto..? No quiero obligarte a nada.. Fue mi error llevarte hasta esto, fue egoísta de mi parte... Entenderé si ya no quieres volver a hablarme...

ㅡ¿Qué tonterías dices? Ni se te ocurra hacerlo con otras, ¿entendido?

ㅡ¿Qué quieres decir Maki chan?

ㅡDesde hoy eres mía Eri chan. Nadie más puede tenerte, sólo yo. Y no quería decirlo, pero últimamente me llamas mucho la atención. Es vergonzoso decirlo...

ㅡ¿De verdad? Pero no te gusto.. ¿O si..?

ㅡ¡B-basta con las preguntas! ¿Que no te bastó con lo que pasó para que sepas la respuesta?

ㅡQuiero oírlo salir de tus labios~

ㅡNo lo diré, ¡Ni lo sueñes!

ㅡEntonces, quizás le diga a Nozomi que se divierta un rato conmigo cuando vaya a su casa la próxima vez~

ㅡ¡NO! Tú eres mía, ¡me gustas! ¡me gustas! ¿Feliz? Ya basta..

Sin poder siquiera simularlo, reí al oír su tierna respuesta. ¿Cómo no caer enamorada por esta tsundere? Es realmente irresistible.

ㅡ¿De qué te ríes? No es chiste

ㅡEs que eres muy adorable Maki chan, me encantan tus celos.. Y si, soy feliz de saber que correspondes mis sentimientos. Si quieres que sea sólo tuya tendrás que aceptar volverte mi novia, y no solo eso, tendrás que permitir que se lo diga al resto.

ㅡ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! De ningún modo, ¿por qué tienen que saberlo? Moriría de vergüenza. Deja ya de provocarme

ㅡPorque.. Si no lo saben, no podré besarte cuando quiera, y tú tampoco podrás. Creeme que la tentación será irresistible.

ㅡ¿Cómo sabes? ¿con cuántas has estado antes que yo?

ㅡNinguna, pero ya viste como no pude resistirme a tocarte, ha sido así desde hace mucho. Deseo besarte cada vez que te veo..

ㅡY-yo también.. E-está bien, seré tu novia.. Pero bésame, ahora.  
Asentí repetidas veces encantada por su respuesta, entonces me acerqué a ella envolviendo mis manos en su torso desnudo y mojado por el agua que aún caía sobre nosotras, entonces capturé sus labios en un apasionado beso. El cual se prolongó más de lo que pensaba.

ㅡEntonces...¿me dejarás decirlo?

ㅡS-si.. Pero no hoy, espera al menos una semana..sino será muy sospechoso. No quiero que siquiera lo imaginen.

ㅡVale, lo haré por ti~

Sonreí y volví a besarla con suavidad, pero entonces tocaron a la puerta del baño con fuerza. Ambas nos separamos al instante completamente sorprendidas y aterradas de ser descubiertas, sentía que mi corazón se iba a detener de tantas emociones encontradas.

ㅡ¡MAKI CHAN! ¡ERI CHAN! ¿ESTÁN BIEN ALLÍ DENTRO? LLEVAN MUCHO TIEMPO NYA

La pelicorta gritó desde afuera, ¿es que ella siempre descubre cuando pasan cosas? Es como si tuviera un sexto sentido, o un detector lésbico o algo por el estilo. También se apareció cuando le contaba a Nozomi sobre mis sentimientos hacia Nishikino.

ㅡ¡YA SALDREMOS!

Respondió Maki tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, o eso me pareció, ya que su rostro expresaba pánico y su voz fue un tanto temblorosa. Reí de los nervios y tomé su mano, entonces besé su mejilla y le sonreí.

ㅡTranquila, no pasará nada. Vamos~

ㅡConfío en ti..

ㅡTe protegeré

Le aseguré, entonces salimos de la ducha cerrando la llave y nos colocamos las toallas lo antes posible para no causar mayor conmoción. Después de aquel ardiente momento en el baño todo volvió a la normalidad. Maki estuvo el resto del campamento junto a Nico y yo con Nozomi, nadie sospechó nada. Pero todo saldría a la luz la siguiente semana. O al menos, lo que sentimos una por la otra.

ㅡSé que esto suena mal.. Y perdónennos, pero es inevitable, los sentimientos nacen naturalmente, aunque ambas seamos mujeres..por favor dennos su bendición.

ㅡOohhh, entonces ¿por eso demoraron tanto en el baño ese día nya?  
ㅡ¡N-NO ES VERDAD!

Dijo gritando mi novia, completamente sonrojada por lo que su compañera de clase acababa de decir. Haciéndolo más que obvio. Nozomi nos miraba con esa suspicacia suya adivinando lo obvio y sonriendo con travesura. Todo había sido su culpa, pero a su vez, todo fue gracias a ella.


End file.
